


I Don't Love You Anymore

by liz_sucks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, mentions of lindsay jones - Freeform, mentions of michael jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_sucks/pseuds/liz_sucks
Summary: "I don't love you anymore" prompt from Tumblr(feat some lyrics from The Maine's "These Four Words")





	I Don't Love You Anymore

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own the song or any of the characters

 

June 8th

Having just arrived home from Michael and Lindsay's house, Gavin stepped through the doorway of his shared apartment, a content smile on his face. As soon as the front door shut behind him, his stomach began to twist with a sudden anxiety that he couldn't explain.

 _Christ, I feel like absolute rubbish. Maybe I ate something off at Michael boi's? Ah, I'll just grab a painkiller from the bathroom_ , he thought to himself, pursing his lips. Toeing his Converse off and heading down the hallway, Gavin ducked into the bathroom and opened the cabinet above the sink. After rustling through all the various tubes and bottles, he finally found what he was looking for. He quickly downed a pill, chasing it with a bit of water, letting out a small "ahhhh."

Setting the cup down on the clutter-free counter, he left the bathroom and headed into their bedroom. The sight he was met with was one he never expected.

Dresser drawers were half open, articles of clothing strewn all about the floor, and a suitcase on the bed, almost filled. Gavin felt his heart drop to his feet as Ryan whipped his head around with wide eyes, standing in the closet with a shirt in his hands. "R-Ryan? What's going on? What are you doing?"

"Gavin," He started, moving to drop the shirt in the open suitcase. "I thought you were going to be out longer.." The Brit just stared back at him, hands beginning to shake. "You're leaving?"

Ryan sighs, running a hand through his dirty blond hair. "I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore."

"What did I do wrong? Is there someone else?" Gavin asked, breathing starting to pick up as he moved across the room to his boyfriend. As he raised his hands, attempting to place them on Ryan's shoulders, Ryan moved away and hastily grabbed the remainder of his clothes from the closet, shoving them in his bag. "Don't do this, Gav, please."

"I think I bloody well deserve to know why you're just running off on me, dammit!" The younger man fumed, balling his fists at his sides as hot tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Ryan didn't answer, continuing to move around the room and grab anything that belonged to him.

He stepped around Gavin, placing his belongings in the suitcase and closing it, zipping it up. When he tried to lift it off the bed, tan hands reached out in a feeble attempt to stop him. "Ryan, please don't go! Just tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it, I promise!" He cried, tears now running down his cheeks.

"You didn't do anything, I swear." The elder replied, pulling his arms out of Gavin's weak grasp and grabbing the suitcase handle, starting to wheel it behind him as he left their -Gavin's- bedroom. Gavin followed him, of course, small sobs and sniffles leaving his body. "Then why?!"

Ryan stopped at the doorway with a dejected sigh and turned around to face his boyfriend. He looked at him,  _really looked at him,_  for the first time since he had arrived home. Gavin glanced up at him through his wet lashes and Ryan felt his heart tear a bit at the sight. "I don't love you anymore."

With that, Gavin let out a strangled sob and dropped to his knees. Ryan hesitated before releasing the handle of his suitcase and kneeling down, lifting his hands to cup his lover's cheeks, remaining there even when Gavin attempted to shove his hands off of him. "Please, Gavin. Don't waste your tears on me, pretty boy. I'm not worth it."

"Like hell you're not! You were my everything, _are_  my everything!" He cried, finally pushing Ryan's large hands away. Ryan sighed and leaned in to press a light, lingering kiss on the younger man's forehead before standing up again and grabbing his suitcase. "I'm sorry, Gav. Just forget about me. Move on, find someone who will love you the way I couldn't." Turning, Ryan opened the door and set his spare key on the small table next to him, finally stepping out of the apartment and letting the door swing shut behind him. 

Gavin let out another broken sob, burying his face in his hands when he heard the door click shut. That was it. Ryan was  _gone_.

With a pathetic swipe at his eyes, trying to wipe away some of his tears, the Brit glanced around the room and finally realized what had been wrong when he had stepped foot into their -his- apartment. 

The living room was destroyed, torn apart; every picture of the pair, movies, games, books, anything that remotely screamed  _Ryan_ was missing. He had taken everything, including Gavin's heart. And he wasn't ever coming back. 


End file.
